


only a reflection of ruin

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Dream of a Common Language [15]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, POV Harley Quinn, Soul Bond, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Harley belongs to her mistress in a way she's never belonged to anyone before.





	only a reflection of ruin

**Author's Note:**

> For #12 "Soul-bonding/soulmates" at femslash100's drabble cycle: fic tropes and "World of Darkness" at genprompt-bingo round 13.

Growing up, Harley dreamed about one day occupying a roomy apartment with floor-to-ceiling windows that'd make her feel like floating above the city below. Growing up, she dreamed about fame and a family.

Growing up, she learned that everything has a price.

Harley senses the Enchantress before she materializes at her back. Harley can always sense her. It's reassuring, somehow.

She belongs to her mistress in a way she's never belonged to anyone before.

Waller forced her to obey through a nanite bomb in her neck, and Harley didn't wanna lose her head over it.

Her puddin' decked her out in expensive gifts and wrote his name on her skin with ink and bruises that she wore with pride and giddiness, but all she ever knew of him was the ache in her heart.

The Enchantress was similar, but different. Like Waller, like her puddin', she claimed her body, claimed her mind, but she also claimed her soul.

"Do not fear, my child," she'd cooed, her fingers hot on Harley's forehead, binding her forever. Harley shook then as she's shaking now, utterly naked and known before her.

The Enchantress is a presence on her mind even when they're apart, and Harley's cold without her, locked up in her ivory tower, removed like Rapunzel. Minus the hair. Or the Prince Charming coming to rescue her.

Not that she needs rescuing. Or anything other than the Enchantress.

Even if she did, there are no heroes left to rescue her. Darkness reigns supreme.

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from "Lindos, Greece" by Sandra Simonds.
> 
> By the way, if anyone else enjoys rare pairs with Harley Quinn, femslash or otherwise, I created a server on Discord that I never really advertised lol. I'm crookedspoon on pillowfort, crookedteaspoon on twitter, crookedspoonfic on tumblr, and crookedspoon#6369 on Discord. Contact me anywhere if you want to join!


End file.
